Ya lo veía venir
by HeeroTempanoDeHieloYuy
Summary: Un pequeño Songfic YAOI - BEVIN


_Se, que a mi puerta a llamado el amor_

_y es que lo nuestro no tiene solución_

_sí, ya lo venía venir_

_Se, que la culpa no es tuya_

_es de los dos, pero hay un bloque de hielo entre tú y yo _

_Sí, ya lo veía venir _

"Si ya lo veía venir", era lo que pensaba Kevin, mientras tenía al castaño aco-rralado contra el asiento trasero de su automóvil a la vez que se devoraban a besos, y el pelinegro no hizo esperar a su acompañante comenzaron a darse suaves caricias las cuales pasaron a ser un poco más demandantes al igual que los besos. Cada parte que tocaba del castaño sentía como su mano ardía y eso lo excitaba de sobre manera.

Termino por sacarle la camisa, bajando por su cuello, devorándolo, marcándolo como suyo, dejando un caminito de besos hasta llegar al pecho del castaño el cual solo suspiraba y gemía su nombre "Kevin" era lo que más prendía al pelinegro.

_No es que sea mala onda_

_pero te lo voy a decir_

_de alguien me he enamorado_

_y no hay más cosa que decir_

_Ya lo veía venir_

_Sí, ya lo veía venir_

Kevin tomo un respiro mirando fijamente al de ojos verdes, sabía muy bien que ese encuentro no sería el último, Ben también lo sabía, así que solo sonrió con complicidad y rodeo al pelinegro por el cuello, para volverse a fundir en un nuevo beso, y es que lo suyo simplemente se había dado, no había nada más que hacer si no aceptar sus sentimientos. Además de que aprovecharían que era fin de semana para poder divertirse como ellos sabrían hacerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro Tennyson? Habla o calla para siempre.

— Estoy más que seguro.

— Gwen me matará por esto.

— ¡Kevin! — Ben se molestó, ¿porque mencionaba a Gwen? — No tienes que arruinar el momento de esta forma, Idiota.

— Tsk, ni me lo menciones,

Llevo la mano a la entrepierna del brabucón y la acaricio por encima del pantalón, no pudiendo evitar una leve sonrisilla, puesto que se había puesto celoso de Gwen, cuando Kevin tenía semejante erección entre sus piernas, pidiendo ser calmada, la siguió acariciando por encima de su pantalón, mientras recibía los demandantes besos de su amante.

Libero la tremenda erección de su amante, mirándole sonrojado, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero no por nada estaba exento de haber visto unos cuantos videos, simplemente tomo el caliente y palpitante miembro de Kevin en sus manos, llevando sus labios a la punta, en donde dio un beso y con su lengua comenzó a delinear la cabeza hasta la base, a lo largo, como si de un dulce se tratase, haciéndolo de manera lenta, cuándo lo termino de ensalivar abrió la boca metiéndosela por completo comenzando a chupársela lentamente escuchando satisfecho como Kevin trataba de no gemir tan fuerte, pero eso era algo imposible no por nada había estado practicando.

Pero antes de correrse por completo Kevin le separo, para besarlo, acariciándolo, acomodándolo como pudo para lo que vendría, por su parte Ben no dijo muchas palabras solo su respiración agitada y los tenues quejidos de placer, era lo suficiente para saber que estaba listo, aunque aquellos gemidos los cuales trataba de contener sin éxito alguno, le avergonzaban ¿pero cómo acallarlos? ... Si era la primera vez que alguien le hacía vibrar aun sin saberlo. Ambos siguieron con su acto amoroso Ben trago saliva, mirando la prominente erección de su amante dirigirse hacia su entrada, de alguna manera esperaba que no doliera demasiado como había leído o visto en los videos porno, pero estaba seguro de que Kevin sería algo cuidadoso, no por nada antes habían estado preparándose lo suficiente para ese día. Aunque en donde estaban sería algo incómodo, ya que la pena les había ganado y habían rechazado la idea de ir a algún motel a pasar su primera noche juntos como la pareja que serian de ahora en adelante.

Kevin fue empujando con suavidad tratando entre besos y caricias de que Ben se relajase pero por la emoción el castaño no podía y cuando por fin entro en el interior de su novio el dolor fue grande, pero solo duro unos momentos, ya que Ben había comenzando a moverse, y en respuesta Kevin, lo imito lentamente comenzó lo que fue un lento vaivén al principio, para luego meterlo más adentro después de haberse acostumbrado del todo, ambos se movían al ritmo de las embestidas.

Bueno Kevin ahora sabía que tendría que modificar de alguna manera su auto para ambos, estaban algo incomodos pero eso no le iba arruinar su acto de amor, sin más esta vez comenzó a ser algo salvaje mientras besaba a Ben quién correspondía el beso de modo más arrebatado que le dio el chico, alzando más sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos , haciendo que le rodearan con firmeza su cintura exhalando con anhelo y deseo contenido mientras lo seguía embistiendo después aquel beso bajo a su cuello el cual lamio juguetonamente , si quizá lo estaba disfrutando demasiado pero le gustaba incitarlo lentamente.

Siguió embistiendo hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, gritando al unísono en el orgasmo, donde Kevin exploto dentro de Ben llenándole con su esencia, quedándose quieto recuperándose de ese orgasmo, sacando lentamente su flácido miembro observando como su semen resbala por los muslos de su castaño hasta llegar al siento, el cual poco le importo simplemente disfrutaría de ese momento. Ya que lo repitieron unas veces más. 

_Y me basto solo una noche_

_para besarnos en el coche_

_sí, y no me acorde de ti_

_te juro no quería hacerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno_

_Sí, ya lo veía venir_

_Sé que me portado muy mal y me encanto_

_ya no me llames lo nuestro se acabó_

_sí, es el amor juvenil_

Al día siguiente.

Ambos jóvenes hablarían con Gwen, Kevin deseaba hacerlo solo, pero de alguna manera Ben lo convenció para que fueron los dos, ¿la sencilla razón? Pues ambos debían enfrentar eso como la pareja que ahora eran, no lo negarían; no estaban seguros de que reacción tendría la pelirroja, así que simplemente estaban algo preparados por si terminaban bajo el automóvil o estampados contra la pared, por el mana de la chica.

Kevin aparco el auto y suspiro, miro de reojo a Ben, citaron a Gwen cerca del lago donde normalmente estaban para pasar el rato cuando no había una misión como rescatar al planeta de alienígenas y demás cosas. Ben se quedó recargado en el auto y Kevin fue a hablar con la chica debajo del gran árbol que estaba ahí cerca.

—No puede… ser… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que?...

—Lo siento Gwen, pero no podemos seguir,

— ¡Y me lo dices tan tranquilo! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Kevin! —Chillo la pelirroja, estaba realmente echando humo por la cabeza, — ¡Lárgate de mí vista! ¡Cógete a Ben! ¡Me vale!

— ¡Gwen! ¡No hagas una escena! ¡Por favor! Sabes que lo nuestro no iba muy bien.

Aquel comentario la enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y no hizo más que sacar algo de mana y lanzar al pelinegro lejos. Ben estaba más que shockeado jamás se habría imaginado ver a Gwen de esa forma, tenía algo de miedo y más cuando esta se acercó a él y le abofeteo.

— Ahg y ¡tú! —Le señaló acusadoramente, — ¡Eres un mal primo Ben! ¡Mira que bajarme el novio!

— Gwen,lo siento de verdad…

—¡Al diablo ustedes dos!

La pelirroja sin más se fue dejando al par, Ben miro como la chica se iba, quería seguirle, pero mejor esperaría hasta que se calmase un poco realmente si no terminaría como Kevin, cien metros lejos, suspiro y observo como Kevin se acercaba a él, sobándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, no fue la mejor reacción de su parte, pero es entendible.

— Ni que lo digas.

Sin más Kevin paso una mano por el hombro de Ben atrayéndole, mirándole con una sonrisa, la cual Ben correspondió, sabían bien que de ahora en adelante no tenían que ser para nada cariñosos frente a la pelirroja.

—Vayamos por una malteada del señor Smotty.

—Si no te importa, desearía descansar un poco, tiene buen brazo, —Kevin sonrió con un tic en su ojo, a lo que Ben asintió.

_Se, que te puse terror y decepción_

_a mí me encanta sentir el descontrol_

_Sí, es el amor juvenil_

_Regrésame las fotos, y los discos de moderatto_

_sé que vas a decir que soy de lo peor_

_y que soy un asco_

_¡Qué poca madre!_

_Ya lo veía venir_

_Si, ya lo veía venir_

Pasaron dos días y Gwen no les dirigía la palabra pero tampoco podían obligarla hacer tal cosa, ya mejor cuando se tranquilizara por completo todo volvería hacer normal o eso creían, por ahora eso era lo de menos.

Como ya habían hablado con una de las chicas, el peso se había aligerado un poco ahora la segunda en saber su relación era Julie, Ben esperaba que al menos ella no actuara como Gwen, su consuelo era saber que como ella no tenía ningún poder especial, no le podría hacer nada, más que recibir unas cuantas cachetadas de su parte, pero eso no lo exentaba de que en un arranque de locura usara a ship contra él.

Así que le pidió a Kevin que esperara en el auto, está vez Ben, no quería muchos inconvenientes y más conociendo a Kevin que decía a veces cada barbaridad y con eso podría traumar más a la pobre Julie con lo que tenía que decirle, tomo valor, y le sonrió algo optimista.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar Ben?

— Bien, no sé cómo explicarte esto, pero…

— ¿No podrás venir a nuestra cita del viernes? —Pregunto con tono lastimero, la pelinegra-

— Sobre eso quería hablar.

— Entiendo, sé que esto de ser héroe te lleva mucho tiempo.

— No, no es eso…es solo que…

— ¿Solo qué? —Pregunto algo incrédula la chica, —

— Me gusta alguien más… Lo siento Julie

La chica se quedó impactada ante tal confesión, pues ¿quién podría ser la persona de la que Ben estaba hablando? La única chica dentro de su grupo era Gwen pero, por favor ella andaba con Kevin y encima sería imposible pensar que haría incesto con su primo, luego a su mente vino la amiga paralitica de Gwen pero lo duda, y después vino Elena, pero de ella no se sabía desde la última vez que usurpo su identidad y trato de matar a Ben. Aun algo anonada por la confesión pregunto. 

—¿ Quién es ella Ben?

Ben por su parte esperaba una señal de parte de Julie, pues ella se quedó en silencio mirándole y se puso algo nervioso pero tenía que decirle la verdad, — No es un ella, es un el…—Dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

— ¿Perdón? Ben, si no quieres que haga una escena, dime el nombre de la chica.

—Julie, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella es un él.

Julie se acercó a Ben y plas, abofeteo al castaño, para ella era el colmo, encima estaban rompiendo y prácticamente le decía que estaba saliendo con un chico ¿A quién engañaba con semejante mentira? Solamente quería confundirla y hacerla dudar, para que no fuera a pelear con la susodicha, pero Ben estaba siendo extremista ¿Tan importante era su relación con aquella chica? A pesar de que la chica seguía insistiendo Ben seguía diciendo lo mismo y seguiría insistiendo si no fuera porqué Kevin había intervenido y fue cuando le pregunto al chico rufián, el cómo era el mejor amigo de Ben sabría guíen seria la chica en cuestión, pero se quedó traumada al ver como Kevin solo tomaba a Ben de la cintura y le plantaba tremendo beso ¿y cómo decir tremendo que era un tremendo beso? Sencillo la reacción de Ben fue demasiada, seguro el chico sabía besar muy bien.

A ella tan solo se le aguadaron los ojos golpeando a Ben en el pecho, gritando y pataleando preguntando entre sollozos ¿porque le había hecho eso? ¿Acaso no era suficiente ella? Iban tan bien, había sido pacientemente esperando a su regreso y entendía que ser el héroe no era cosa sencilla, pero ella, ella trato de ser la mejor novia y él castaño le pagaba de esa manera.

Desconsolada y con el corazón roto se separó del castaño aun mirándole con demasiada tristeza, luego miro a Kevin a quién le dirigió una mala mirada, todo por haberle bajado al novio.

— Ya no me llames, Ben

—Julie…

—Es lo mejor por ahora, — Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas dándole la espalda a ambos y alejándose, Ben deseaba ir tras ella pero la mano de Kevin en su hombro le detuvo, mirándole.

De ahora en adelante ambos debían estar más unidos que antes cuando ambas chicas estuvieran listas, les dirigirían la palabra como si no hubiera pasado nada y todo volvería a ser lo mismo pero para eso debían ser pacientes con ellas, demasiado pacientes.

_Y me basto solo una noche_

_para besarnos en el coche_

_si, y no me acorde de ti_

_Te juro no quería hacerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno_

_Si, ya lo veía venir_

_Y sabes lo nuestro no iba bien_

_no lo hagas difícil_

_dame un beso y dime adiós_

_pues si lo pienso dos tres veces_

_me arrepiento así soy yo_

_Flash Back_

_Bien a Kevin no le gustaba para nada esa mierda de programa llamado "Los sumos golpeadores" Pero ahí estaba en la habitación de Ben, en la cual entraba sin permiso alguno, y salía como si estuviera en su casa, mirando con el castaño dicho programa no tenía idea de cómo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero ya estaba oscuro a fuera._

—_Es el peor programa que eh visto, —Dijo Kevin por demás aburrido._

—_¿Enserio? ¡Es mi favorito!_

— _Bueno no veo mucha televisión,_

—_Este no es el mejor de todos, no son los súper golpeadores clásicos, son los sumos golpeadores generación héroes _

—_Sí, no me importa. —Fue la cortante respuesta del chico, pero Ben siguió explicándole._

—_Son las secuelas del programa original, pero tiene errores es como cinco años después…_

—_Aja_

— _No es muy realista._

_Para esos minutos Kevin solo se desparramo más en la silla, suspirando cansinamente ¿Qué le veía de interesante? A esos monos animados. Realmente Ben parecía un niño, incluso pensó "Estoy rodeado de nerd" Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Ben le detuvo._

—_¿A dónde vas?_

—_Por ahí. —_

_Ben lo pensó un poco aún faltaban cinco capítulos antes de que pasaran los "súper sumos originales" al menos podía hacer algo por Kevin, realmente estaba siendo descortés pues el divirtiéndose y Kevin ahí a su lado aburriéndose más que una ostra, como no sabía que cosa hacer con el pelinegro le sugiero que vieran otra cosa y así fue, ahora se encontraban por demás aburridos, hasta que encontraron una buena película._

_La cual había empezado algo genial por los efectos y la acción que la misma conllevaba hasta que llego a la parte del xxx del cual realmente no esperaban pero sabían de antemano que pasaría, pero cual llego estaban por demás sorprendidos pues esa no era la típica escena xxx de la película, y ¿cuál era la típica para ellos? Púes una bella chica se enrola con el sexy chico, esta no era así, el sexy chico estaba enrolándose con el mecánico, Kevin burlón miro al chico._

—_Eso te puso erecto Tennyson._

— _Pues tú no te quedas atrás._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, bueno eran amigos podían intentarlo ¿No? Además la mirada decía que realmente necesitaban intentarlo. Ya sin decir palabra alguna ambos sacaron sus miembros, Kevin sonriendo con autosuficiencia y Ben con enojo, púes era notoria el tamaño de ambos miembros, sin más el castaño suspiro y sin más, se acercó, estremeciéndose cuando su miembro toco el de Kevin, él roce, la fricción, lo caliente y palpitante, junto con el movimiento de la mano de Kevin hizo que se viniera rápido, después de haber eyaculado se volvieron a mirar fijamente y no basto mucho para que ambos se besaran, tomando la sabana que tenían a la mano para limpiarse, cuando terminaron, Ben puso de nueva cuenta el canal donde estaban pasando el maratón de su programa favorito, y Kevin comprendió que de alguna manera no era tan malo aburrirse viendo dicho programa. _

_Después de esa caliente noche, se veían cada viernes para intentar lo mismo._

_Fin Flashback._

_Si, ya lo veía venir_

_Y me basto solo una noche_

_para besarnos en el coche_

_Si, y no me acorde de ti_

_Te juro no quería hacerlo pero al final te puse el cuerno_

_Si, ya lo veía venir_

_Si, ya lo veía venir_

…_._

watch?v=6_vxH6NKyPA


End file.
